The instant invention relates to mounting devices and more particularly to a clip-type mounting device for mounting insignia in a pocket of an article of clothing.
Mounting devices of the type contemplated have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,863 represents the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the Applicant is aware. The '863 patent discloses a mounting device including first and second face-to-face locating members and a clamping member which extends outwardly from the second locating member and makes biased engagement with the first locating member by means of a lateral torsion bar arranged for twisting flexure. An insignia is mounted to the face of the first locating member. The piece of fabric forming a pocket of an article of clothing is positioned between the first locating member and the clamping member wherein the fabric is held therebetween by means of biased clamping pressure. The faces of the first mounting member and the clamping member are knurled to provide additional friction.
While the above device adequately maintains itself in position within a pocket, it has been found that the spring torsion of the clamping member gradually becomes reduced through repeated opening and closing thereof. In this connection, it is pointed out that the ends of the laterally extending torsion bar are arranged perpendicular to the axis of flexure. This twisting type arrangement has been found to cause rapid deformation of the torsion bar. When the spring torsion becomes reduced, the mounting device becomes less effective for maintaining the insignia in position. It has also been found that the knurled surfaces of the locating member and clamping member are not always adequate for securely capturing a piece of fabric positioned therebetween.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a mounting device with an improved torsion bar having increased torque, i.e. clamping pressure; the provision of a torsion bar which does not readily lose its clamping pressure even after repeated use; and the provision of a mounting device having an improved clamping arrangement for more securely holding a piece of fabric therein.
The above objects are accomplished by providing a one-piece mounting device including first and second spaced locating members and a clamping member which is integrally formed with the second locating member. The first locating member includes an inwardly facing locating surface having a laterally extending hump. The clamping member extends outwardly and upwardly from the second locating member toward the first locating member wherein a head portion thereof makes biased engagement with the locating surface. The clamping member is biased toward the locating surface by an integrally formed curved torsion bar having an axis of flexure spaced away from the locating surface and extending in the direction of the lateral hump. More specifically, the torsion bar is arcuate in shape and has symmetrical end portions which are disposed parallel to the axis of flexure thereby permitting bending flexure about the axis. The head portion includes a rectangular opening which interfittingly engages with the hump on the locating surface. In this regard, the hump and rectangular opening cooperate to securely trap a piece of fabric positioned therebetween.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.